


In Swoops Super Stiles

by elliot_the_wizard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Police Officer Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliot_the_wizard/pseuds/elliot_the_wizard
Summary: So basically Stiles had a huge crush on Derek, and when he sees the opportunity to save him from an uncomfortable situation, he jumps right at it.





	In Swoops Super Stiles

"Dude." Scott poked the back of his head. "Dude." He did it again. And again.  
"Jesus, let me wallow in peace." Stiles grumbled, cracking open one of his eyes only to glare at Scott. "What do you want." He demanded.  
"Sorry dude, but you looked sad, and you were supposed to be my wingman tonight." Scott threw Stiles his best puppy dog eyes, which were shockingly persuasive even after their sixteen years as best friends.  
"Fine. God. But you're buying me another drink."  
"Done. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself. I swear to god ten people have come over here to flirt in the space of half an hour, and you flat out refused every single one of them. So what, you like someone?"  
Stiles just continued glaring at him, and when his drink came he told Scott to go get laid and rested his chin against the rim of the glass. 

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath, gaze fixed straight ahead of him.  
Ten feet away from him on the other side of the bar sat the most gorgeous man he had ever seen and the reason he was moping at the bar instead of being the best wingman this world has ever seen. "Fuck."

Derek Hale. Tall, dark and handsome personified, and Stiles' crush of about five million years now. Well, 'crush'. Basically, Stiles was totally in love with the guy.  
He was three years older then Stiles and a deputy working for his dad. At age seventeen when Stiles was in his last year of highschool, Derek had moved from New York back to his hometown, Beacon Hills. Stiles, a hopeless teenager, had fallen for the guy as soon as he pulled over his jeep and Stiles had managed to talk his way out of a parking ticket. Through his last year of highschool he had tried to see Derek as often as he could, visiting the station basically every day and passing it off as him wanting to spend as much time with his dad as he could before he want off to college. Which, of course, was partly true, but also Derek in a uniform was a sight to see. The year came to an end and summer flew by and suddenly Stiles was in college and his thoughts were as far from Derek as they could possible get (so not very far at all.)  
Stiles dated around in college, never really staying with anyone for too long. Its not that he didn't want to, it was more that he just hadn't found the right person.  
Four years later Stiles returned to Beacon Hills with a major in computer science and a minor in English lit because he felt like it. Turns out that in those four years Derek just got hopelessly more attractive, and at twenty two years of age Stiles was still hopelessly in love. 

So here he was, sitting in a bar swooning over a guy who probably didn't even remember his name. Derek was wearing a leather jacket that looked like it could barely contain his biceps and honestly Stiles was just a little bit overwhelmed (read: a lot).  
He was sitting next to a beautiful girl that Stiles knew was his sister Cora and he had a soft smile on his face that warmed Stiles' heart. Everyone knew about the Hale's tragic back story, and it wasn't often that you caught one of them with a genuine smile on their face.  
Stiles watched as Cora got up from the bar and wandered off into the dance floor, leaving Derek sitting alone. After a few more minutes of staring at the perfection that is Derek Hale, Stiles real axed that maybe the staring was a bit creepy. Just as he turned his head away, Stiles caught sight of a women slinking up towards Derek. As he watched, the women took the seat next to him, flickering a seductive smirk in his direction. Stiles saw the moment that Derek saw the women, the moment those beautify leather covered shoulder of his tensed up. In a matter of seconds Derek's whole body was coiled with tension, his eye flickering around the room like he was looking for an escape.  
Suddenly Stiles knew he needed to do something. He didn't know who the woman was, but he knew that the man was incredibly uncomfortable so with out thinking Stiles was across the room and approaching the two of them. With only a split second wasted on wondering what the everloving fuck he was doing, Stiles was there and in Derek's space.  
"Hey there babe. Sorry I took so long, the line was killer." He spoke fast, shoving his own drink into Derek's hands and hoping the man didn't think he was a lunatic.  
Play along he mouthed to Derek, hoping against hope that he got the message.  
And suddenly Derek as smiling at him. "Thanks." He said warmly, taking a sip before turning back to the women, who looked annoyed about being interrupted. "Kate, this is my boyfriend. Stiles." He gave her a sickly sweet smile. She huffed a bit, glaring at Stiles, who just smirked back at here. Moving closer to Derek, the women whispered, "see you round." into Derek's ear before disappearing back into the crowd. "Oh my god I'm so sorry dude. You just didn't look like you ere having a great time and I just wanted to help and I really hope I didn't just fuck something up or anything." The reality of what happened hit Stiles and suddenly he was kinda panicking.  
"No, no, no. I mean, thank you. I- you didn't mess anything up. At all. She was just someone who I really didn't want to talk to. So. Thank you." It was hard to tell, but it seemed like Derek was blushing.  
"Oh. Cool." Stiles replied, relieved. "Wait, how did you know my name, though."  
Now he was definitely blushing. Which was a surprisingly adorable look on him.  
"You're the sheriffs kid, right? You used to hang around the station. I'm-"  
"A deputy, yeah I know." Derek looked surprised by this. Now it was Stiles' turn to blush. "I didn't just visit the station to see my dad." he muttered. He looked Derek in the eyes. "There was is one deputy there." he smiled at Derek, and Derek smiled back at him. "So up, would you want to grab a drink some time?" Stiles rattled out, blushing even more.  
"I'd love to." Derek replied, giving him the sweetest smile.  
And damn, Stiles had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is a mess and the plot doesn't make sense and it kind of just make me want to cry but yolo I felt like writing so I did. Please leave your thoughts in the comments and keep in mind that I'm failing English and this was written at 1 in the morning.


End file.
